Recently, demands for a product, in which a transparent electrode is applied to a region of an effective screen part, in an electronic device, such as a display or a touch panel, are increased, and to this end, a metal oxide-series transparent conductive layer, such as an ITO, an IZO, and a ZnO, is used, but the transparent conductive layer based on the metal oxide has low endogenetic conductivity of the material itself and thus has a fetal problem in making the electronic device be large. Particularly, in developing an OLED lighting device which is recently getting the spotlight, due to a high resistance characteristic of a transparent electrode based on an oxide, there is a problem in that when a size of the device is increased, non-uniformity of the quantity of current is caused by a carrier crowding phenomenon. The problem causes a sharp decrease in brightness uniformity and induces the local generation of high heat during an operation of the device to decrease a life of the device due to thermal degradation of an organic material.
In order to solve the problem, a technology for an auxiliary electrode pattern that is a metal electrode having low resistance together with a transparent electrode based on an oxide is developed.